


A Year Later

by TheLaziestMotherfucker



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Post-Finale, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/pseuds/TheLaziestMotherfucker
Summary: The next prom...





	A Year Later

They were all sitting at the tables, eating, drinking, and trying to keep a look out for any aliens. It was becoming a bit hard with all the flashing lights and unnecessarily loud music, and you know, the boredom of it all. They were beginning to figure out that prom was much more entertaining if they participated in it instead of sitting around and watching it. Maybe being alive tomorrow would make up for them missing it. Maybe… They were thinking of tomorrow like some amazing day that they would remember for the rest of their lives, but truth be told, it will be like all the days that came before it. And it will be like so many more they will through.

Charlie, April, and Tanya were picking at cake on their plates. They weren’t eating it, just resorting it down to crumbs, and if they were feeling up to it later, maybe they would eat it. But probably not. Meanwhile, Matteusz and Ram were sitting restlessly in their seats, trying to figure out a way for them to actually get up and join the crowd. Ram had been trying to annoy them into dancing by rocking his squeaking chair back and forth and Matteusz had been smothering his boyfriend with affection, hoping that he would give in. It wasn’t working, and Matteusz didn’t know if that was because Charlie really didn’t want to dance, or because he knew what Matteusz was trying to do and he didn’t want to give in.

“Ugh, c’mon,” Ram groaned, leaning back in his chair. “I’m so bored. Nothing’s happened! Let’s just _do_ something!”

“I agree,” Matteusz backed him up, releasing Charlie from his hug and looking at him instead. “If something were to happen, it would’ve happened already.”

“You don’t know that,” Charlie argued. His eyes met Matteusz’s and there was that familiar glint of guilt in his eyes. Matteusz took his hand and stood up, eyes never leaving Charlie’s. It’s been a year since their last prom, a little less since the cabinet. They’ve overcome so much in that time, and yet recovery was far from over. Matteusz was beginning to think life is nothing but pain and recovery, working for those peaceful days were they’ve finally triumphed what came before. As much as Matteusz believed his new philosophy, he didn’t think that anyone has ever truly triumphed anything. Memories and pain sneak up on everyone in the most random of times. But the thought was nice.

Reluctantly, Charlie stood up, knowing that Matteusz was tugging him along because they needed to talk. Dancing was probably a plus for him. Charlie turned to look at his friends who were nodding at him to leave the table. He pointed at Ram but it didn’t really matter because Tanya was already getting him and Ram was taking April by her hand to the floor.

 

**xXx**

 

“You do know that what happened at prom was not your fault,” Matteusz whispered, although he realized that it was pointless because no one would be paying attention to them, and if they did they would just pretend like they didn’t know what he was talking about. The two of them were close, but not so close that Charlie could hide his face from him. Charlie’s eyes flickered up to him every few seconds, but not long enough for Matteusz to get a good read on what he might be thinking.

Charlie nodded his head, but Matteusz knew he didn’t believe him. “It feels like it is,” He said, avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze.

Matteusz knew what words rested on the tip of Charlie’s tongue because he’s heard them before. **_I never should’ve come here._** It wasn’t surprising that he felt that way, Matteusz supposed that if he were in his boyfriend’s shoes, he’d feel the same way, but it didn’t hurt him any less.

He knew that Charlie didn’t regret meeting him - _loving_ him - but he regretted not leaving after the Shadowkin threatened to attack. Everything would’ve been a lot different if he had left. Matteusz, selfishly, was glad he didn’t leave, but what he had to think didn’t really matter, did it? After all, he was probably the least effected out of their friends. He didn’t lose a par

**Author's Note:**

> Another unfinished fic. I probably will never finish it tbh.


End file.
